The Root of our Humanity
by Penis-Slap
Summary: If the world wouldn't let her be human then she wouldn't be human to the world. Thus, until she can learn to love and forgive, I would do that in her stead. If I have to protect an evil in order for both of us to understand what it means to be human, then so be it. I'm not the shining knight in armor she dreamed of, but I will be the one she needs right now.
1. Prologue - Part 1

**Prologue - Part 1**

* * *

In that very moment, it was as if the universe as stopped. I could only stare at the seemingly ephemeral beauty before me. Moonlight reflected off her pale blonde hair, but to me it's as if it was shining off gold. A girl, adorned in a pale blue dress. Having just bared the ugly truth of her nature, her eyes met mine with fear.

A fear of gaining my disgust.

A fear of losing herself.

A fear of losing me.

"This is who I really am."

She adorns a solemn smile, as if she's simultaneously wanting for loving affection, and hateful scorn. However, I won't hate her. I can't hate her. Right now, all I want to tell her is that I never want to lose her. That the world can forgive her. That I can forgive her. I will never forget this moment even if I fall into hell.

And for her, I would rescue her from hell a thousand times over.

* * *

I've been wanting to write about something for a long time. After getting immersed into the Fate series and the greater Nasuverse, I feel like it has reawakened my desire to create something.

I feel like no one has explored this character as much in fanworks. I hope I can give her a place to be loved. It should be obvious to people who know who she is, but try guessing who it is anyway.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Prologue - Part 2**

* * *

"Thanks for helping out Emiya. Sorry for the short notice though"

Issei never was one to ask for favors, though with the upcoming days I was happy to help him when he complained of his heavy workload at home. I'm happy to help anytime.

"No problem Issei, I just finished walking Sakura home anyway." I replied as I finished moving a crate of supplies for the upcoming New Year's celebration at the Ryuudou Temple. The temple was sure to be very busy soon. It was one of the biggest temples in the city and was bound to attract most of Fuyuki City's residents.

He cupped his chin as if trying to recall, "Hmm… Ah yes, Matou's younger sister. Why were you with her?"

I shrugged, "She was studying for the entrance exams for our school, well until Fuji-nee barged in with Christmas desserts."

He gave me a sly smile, "Oh I see, sorry to hear that, she must have ruined the nice Christmas mood, I was not aware you were dating Shinji's sister."

What. My mouth could only hang open in reply to that statement. Damn my reaction wouldn't quell the ideas I know he has in his head with this. We weren't like that, is that how people perceive us? I hope Shinji doesn't think I'm just trying to make moves on his younger sister. Although my relationship with him has been growing increasingly hostile with him I don't think I should give the impression that I'm taking advantage of Sakura.

"Huh? Where did that come from? She's my friend's little sister, of course not."

Though I did believe she was a budding beauty, she deserves someone better anyway. Though she does stay close behind me in ways that could be described as affectionate, I'm sure she's just shy and clinging to people she feels close to. From what I know of her, she doesn't have many other friends. Maybe Fuji-nee has been gossiping around these parts too much or something. For a schoolteacher she sure acts like she could be one of her students sometimes.

Sakura couldn't be attracted to me like that anyway.

"Ah, my bad." Issei awkwardly scratched behind his ear. "Must be the mood getting to me. We've been getting a lot of couples here on Christmas dates, shrine offerings are pretty common around these parts for today. May you forgive this monk in training".

Unlike the rest of the world, Christmas is commonly celebrated as a romantic holiday in Japan. Though I can't help but think of the irony of people celebrating a Christian holiday at a Buddhist temple.

"What about you though? A guy like you is sure to be popular. You have good grades, you're the student council president, and you're a monk in training so you stand out. I'm sure you have that mysterious quality that would have girls flocking to at least check you out."

He could only shrug it off, "I can't hold a girlfriend with my busy lifestyle. With schoolwork, student council duties, and helping out my family's temple I don't think the little free time I have would line up with any normal girl."

Our mundane conversation continues on until I notice the sun is starting to set.

"Well I should be going, It's getting late and I have to make dinner soon. I guess I'll guess I'll go visit pop's shrine here before heading home."

I don't have anyone to cook for tonight since everyone will be spending time at their own homes, but I do like to use this free time to try out new recipes before making them for the household.

Issei waved me off, "All right, thanks for the help again. And don't stay out too late, I heard there might be some heavy snow tonight."

After we exchanged our goodbyes, I carried on over to the Shinto graves nearby.

* * *

Reaching my dad's shrine, I dusted off the snow that had piled up over it. I reached over to the small plastic bag I had been carrying. Inside was just a lighter and an stick of incense. Common items for paying respects to the dead.

Lighting up the incense I clapped it between my hands and offered a prayer.

_Dad, it's been years since you've left. Fuji-nee is the same as always, always coming over so I could cook her food and listen to her nag on about how she can't find a boyfriend or work troubles. Did you know she's a teacher now? I'll never be able to escape her sight somehow. _

My mind came upon thoughts of a certain purple girl who managed to force her way into my life.

_We also have another member of our little household now, her name is Sakura. She's my friend's little sister. She isn't another freeloader like Fuji-nee though, I've been teaching her how to do the household chores and she even has a knack for cooking. Unlike you and Fuji-nee who can't even somehow cook rice. She's trying her best to get into our school. You know? The very same one Fuji-nee went to._

When we met Fuji-nee she was still a student, always coming to our home swinging her Shinai she used for her kendo club practice. She proudly proclaimed herself as my new older sister and I've treated her as one ever since. Sometimes I feel like I'm the older one though.

A wave of melancholy pushes through me as I felt my growing small smile slowly fade away.

_Though I can't help but wonder why you had to die. I wish you were here, you would be proud of our growing little family._

Visions soared through my head. Ones of a past I could never escape, one that would always be etched into my mind. A raging inferno, a sight of destruction no human should ever have to bear witness. Someone walking through hell, ignoring the screams for help as he desperately moved to selfishly preserve his own life.

_But-_

A man who would later be my father was digging through the rubble, rain pouring away the inferno. A broken man, smiling as if though he had performed a miracle. "Thank you", he said.

_I'm fine now, I'm still working on my magecraft. I'm still bad at it though. One day I'll master it and give that same smile._

Right then, my vision was blinded by a flash of gold light before I lost consciousness.

_I'll be a hero like you someday._

Offering the lit stick of incense on Kiritsugu's grave, I crushed the now empty plastic bag into my pocket and started to make my way home. Maybe I'll make stir fry tonight. I hope the grocery store won't be closed. As my brain and stomach was idealizing the food I had yet to make, I was suddenly interrupted by a strange force.

"What was that?"

I felt a small surge of mana emit from the mountains. This could be bad. Is someone performing magecraft? At this scale too? Against my better judgement of possibly running into a magus's workshop, my curiosity got the better of me. There were magi in Fuyuki.

My father told me of the moonlit world. A side of history and humanity that was unknown to the common folk. Tales of unethical magi, terrifying demons, mad vampires and such. As part of the little magecraft training he gave me he gave me warnings of the dangers that lurk unknown to society.

"Well a quick peek wouldn't hurt"

A hero cannot hide his head and close his eyes to injustice, no matter the danger.

I searched towards the source of the disturbance of mana. As I crept closer I managed to find an entrance to a cavern of some sorts. Then I heard a sound of… barking? Judging by the volume and pitch of the noise, it must have been a small animal of some sorts. Closer I inched towards the noise. And then I saw it.

Before my eyes was some kind of tiny, dog? A squirrel? It definitely doesn't look like an animal of this earth. What in the world was it? It was definitely the size of a squirrel, but it had long white fur, with a matching fluffy white tail that reminded me of a cloud. I'm almost sure it's either a magus's familiar or a wild phantasmal beast.

"Fou, fou~!"

It notices me.

Slowly the dog-squirrel trots over to me. As it reaches my body it encircles me as if trying to ascertain if I'm a threat or not. After a brief moment it sits like a dog and face me.

"Fou!"

Well it sure seems friendly enough, the small stature and the fluffy fur is inviting me to pet it. I bend down as if to get closer to its level.

"Hey there little guy, are you lost?"

What can I say, it's cute and doesn't look like it wants to eat my face. I'm pretty sure this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me anyway. I really want to pet it now.

"Fou~"

That did it, I can't help but move my right hand towards it. It lightly purrs as I rub my palm against the top of its head. I guess it's also part cat too now. After a minute or two, it seems like it's trying to grab my attention.

"Fou!"

It moves deeper into the cavern, then it turns back to me as if it's trying to guide me.

"You want me to follow you?"

"Fou"

At this moment I feel like I'm going crazy, I'm talking to a squirrel-dog-cat creature as if we're speaking the same language. But I guess if it's potentially a magus's familiar it must be smart enough to understand human speech.

* * *

We tread through the cavern, I just remember it's getting pretty late at night but I can somehow see in the cavern. I must have been unconsciously reinforcing my eyes again. I hope this doesn't put too much strain on the magic circuit I created last night. After what felt like 30 minutes I saw it.

A massive space inside the cavern. This cave is not a natural formation. It's painfully obvious that someone built this. The time it took to develop a place like this must have been ages. There must be some light compulsion bounded field that wards off all non magi. I can even smell the mana in the air and it is almost painfully thick. Somehow, it manages to smell like flowers. With the mana density, this must be some sort leyline for Fuyuki City. There also seems to be some form of… light emitting from the center of the cave? Then suddenly my animal companion makes a mad dash towards it.

"Hey! Wait up!" Damn that thing is fast, is it also part cheetah?

I catch up to it and begin to match it's speed. The nature of the glow grow clearer to me as I made my way to the light. A magic circle. Someone was performing a ritual here. But why was this creature guiding me here? I hope I'm not walking into some sort of trap. Magi should always be regarded as dangerous until proven otherwise.

"Fou, fou!"

The white furball points its head up as if trying to direct my attention upwards.

"Huh? What is it?"

As I match my new friend I saw her.

The sight in my eyes was of a girl. It looks like she's asleep. Whatever this is, she must be the subject of this unknown magecraft being performed in this cave. Her body starts to slowly descend. As she falls closer I begin to make out her features. Pale blonde hair, wearing a pale blue frilly dress. I could only conclude that she must be a foreigner. Her descent begins to accelerate.

Uh oh. I make my way from the edge of the ritual circle to catch her. She falls into my arms. I find myself holding her in a bridal carry. I can't help but admire her, all I can compare her to is of a doll. I can't stop my mouth from uttering out my thoughts.

"Beautiful…"

As if I just cast a spell to wake her up her previously slumbering eyelids came to life. "Hmmm~" A couple of long drawn out blinks later my eyes met hers.

"Um, hey there"

Damn it, my once chance at a first impression and that's all I can muster up?

She says nothing at first. The only movement I see from her is of a face analyzing her surroundings as if she just discovered an alien planet. reaches up from the position I'm holding her in and starts touching my face. I guess she really thinks she is on a new planet now. Cheeks, nose, chin, and then finally, my hair. No doubt in my mind all my available blood is rushing to my face now.

"Sorry to interrupt this but, can you understand me?"

I really hope I don't need to find Fuji-nee to translate in case she can't speak with me. I don't want her getting any more weird ideas in her head. Her teasing could be overbearing at times.

An expression of surprise fills her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes I can, hi there". Oh good, at least I can probably get some answers to the millions of questions starting to form in my mind now. I don't even know where to begin. But it looks like she has some questions of her own.

"What's your name?" She asks while tilting her head. Boy she was a curious one. This girl just went from treating me like a child playing with a pet for the first time to this. I'm happy to answer her but-

"Before I answer that, can you put me down?" She finally notices the bridal carry.

"Ah, of course." I finally manage to set her down. I get some distance from her so I can gain some composure from what I could only describe as hand-to-face combat.

Brushing off my arms and finally relaxing my muscles after my hold on her, I begin my introduction with the only way I could think of now.

"My name is Shirou Emiya, and you are?" I bowed my head as if I'm introducing myself in front of classroom. Damn it Shirou, real smooth.

"Fufu~" Cue light chuckling from her. I hope my face wasn't cringing from embarrassment. Well at least I can't complain though, she's smiling and I can help but be completely charmed.

She slightly lowers her body, giving a small curtsy before introducing herself. Is she a princess or something? Though with her appearance I can't help but wonder if she really is one.

"I'm Manaka.

Manaka Sajyou."

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
